1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the classifying or separation and sorting of solids, primarily by weight, through the utilization of a skewed Coanda jet effect and incorporates a duct structure for confining an airflow column having solid material entrained therein with the airflow column discharging into a Coanda jet effect apparatus to enable solid materials of different weights to be separated as a result of different trajectory paths through space.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of material classifiers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 393,411, 2,274,887, 2,381,954, 3,348,676, 3,878,995, 3,888,352 and 3,924,901.